


Routines

by donniedont



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ducks, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: Dedue and Dimitri find a way to enjoy themselves after Dimitri has a difficult therapy session.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddamnbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddamnbox/gifts).



> This was made possible by Box! Thank you for letting me write your very cute dimidue duck headcanon!

Dedue took a seat at the cafe, placing a drink near the open seat before he placed on next to himself. He checked his phone, confirming that he still had roughy five minutes until Dimitri’s group therapy session was over before he placed it on the table, twisting it around.

The routine was simple enough. Dimitri dragged himself out of bed every Sunday morning, trying to be as quiet as he could before walking across town to his session. Dedue got up an hour or so later, slowly starting his morning and enjoying the temporary quiet of their home. He went to the cafe, bought them drinks, and Dedue determined how the rest of their day would go depending on how Dimitri was feeling when he arrived at the cafe.

Within a few minutes, he spotted Dimitri walking past the window, opening the door before scanning the room. Dedue waved, Dimitri making eye contact with him and opening his mouth before he shuffled over toward the table.

“Hello,” Dedue greeted, keeping his introduction neutral. 

“Hi,” Dimitri said. His voice was clipped, but at least he was speaking. Dedue was going to have to gather more evidence to confirm what type of Sunday they were going to be having.

Dimitri put his canvas bag down, the top tipping over enough tor reveal the binder and notebook that he brought every meeting. He reached out toward Dedue, lacing their fingers together before squeezing his hands.

Dimitri smiled, looking away from Dedue as if the sight was overwhelming. He let go of one of Dedue’s hands before he grabbed his drink and took a tentative sip.

“I think I’m going to be tired, I’m afraid,” Dimitri admitted. 

“That’s fine,” Dedue replied. He knew by now that tired wasn’t quite the right word, but he understood that truly pulling the feeling apart could shatter Dimitri’s current state. He squeezed Dimitri’s hand, cataloguing through the potential afternoon plans they could lean on to make the most of the day. 

Dedue opened his mouth, ready to provide suggestions until Dimitri said, “Could we feed the ducks? Or would that be too much?”

Dedue smiled gently. “That would be lovely,” he said. 

They finished up their drinks in silence, their hands clasped the entire time. They walked back to their home, Dimitri swinging his bag back and forth as they politely nodded their heads at anybody who walked past.

They arrived at their house and Dedue walked toward the bathroom, assuming that he was going to orchestrate the preparations to feed the ducks. Instead, Dimitri cut him off, washing his hands before he zipped toward the kitchen. Dedue was unable to resist saying, “Thank you for organizing this.”

“Feeding ducks apparently counts as practicing the skill I learned this week,” Dimitri explained before he grabbed a cutting board from a cabinet. He placed it down on the counter before he took grapes from the refrigerator.

Dedue slid a knife out of the knife block as Dimitri washed the fruit. They ffit into place along the counter, Dimitri plucking grapes off the stem before passing them to Dedue to cut in half. It took longer than it would be if one of them took it on, but efficiency wasn’t the point of the activity. They packed the grapes into a bag and left the house again, walking toward the nearby park.

“If speaking about your session would help, then I am willing to listen,” Dedue said.

Dimitri’s lips moved until he pressed them together, shaking his head. “No,” he said, his voice somewhat brittle. He looked up, his eyes wide. “Oh, there’s little ones!” he exclaimed, racing ahead. 

Dedue smiled, following close behind. Dimitri sat at a bench, Dedue joined him, opening up the bag between them.

Dimitri took half of a grape, tossing it toward the direction of a duck and her babies. They scrambled toward it, Dedue throwing a second half in an attempt to placate them.

It continued like that, the ducks making content quacking noises as they scarfed up grapes. They repeated throwing motions, their hands bonking together when they got to the last half of a grape.

“Take it,” Dedue suggested.

Dimitri grunted before he pushed it closer to him. Dedue shook his head, still taking the grape. He knew better than to argue with Dimitri when he got like this. He lobbed the grape only to have it plop so close a brave duck nearly ran into them to grab it. Dedue was ready to make a remark about it until  Dimitri brought his arms around Dedue’s waist, pressing his face against his shoulder. 

Dedue leaned into him, closing his eyes. He counted to ten, prepared for Dimitri to lift his head and whisper, “I’m sorry I’m like this today, my love.”

“I’m spending the afternoon with the person I love. I have no complaints,” he replied, finally opening his eyes and looking down.

Dimitri smiled, quickly burying his face again. He sniffed, Dedue bringing his hand to his hair and running his fingers through it. Dedue was certain things were as good as they could be.  



End file.
